User interface gestures may include touch-based input gestures such as tapping, swiping, and otherwise manipulating a touch surface of a computing device. User interface gestures may also include input gestures made without physically touching the computing device, including moving the user's body, limbs, hands, or fingers to command user interface actions. Such movement-based input gestures are sometimes called perceptual or air gestures.